Influenza - Desværre
by Charlottarosa
Summary: Jamie er gået i puberteten og er lidt flov over det,her er et fx.


**Hej alle sammen! Jeg er ret sikker på at det her bliver den første danske Blue Bloods fanfiction der er blevet skrevet, så jeg er meget spændt på at høre hvad i synes om den. Tak på forhånd!.**

**P.s. Jamies alder er 16 år - Dannys alder er 26 år -Joes alder er 22 år og Erins alder er 25 år.**

* * *

"Riiinnng...riinnnggg" Jamies vækkeur ringede.

Klokken var 7:00 om morgen og han skulle op i skole, men som en enhver teenager havde han svært ved at stå op. Han kiggede på uret og klokken var nu 7:13 han besluttede sig så at stå op.

Han gik hen imod sit klædeskab for at finde det tøj han skulle ha' på i skolen. Han fandt nogle blå jeans og en mørkeblå t-shirt som han ville havde på. Han tog sin pyjamas af og sine jeans på. Han stod nu kun i nogle bukser og kiggede på sig selv i spejlet. Selvom han var 16 år var det ikke ligefrem at han var udviklet meget, han var tynd og når han trækkede vejret kunne man lige se hans ribben, han havde ikke fået kropsbehåring endnu, hvilket flere af hans venner havde. Og han havde ikke store muskler som flere af hans venner havde, og han var ikke særlig høj, i hans mening lignede han en dreng på 13 år.

''Jamie!.. skynd dig hvis du skal nå i skole'' råbte Danny nede fra køkkenet.

Jamie tog sin t-shirt på og gik nedenunder til køkkenet. I køkkenet stod Danny, Joe og Erin som snakkede med deres far(Frank).

''Godmorgen knægt, sovet godt?'' sagde Joe med et smil på læben.

''Fint nok'' svarede Jamie uden at han lagde mærke til at hans stemme var dybere end normalt. Hvilket hans familie gjorde, Jamie kiggede på dem og lagde mærke til de alle stirrede på ham.

''Hvad er der med jer, hvorfor stirrer i sådan'' spurgte Jamie med irritation i stemmen, men denne gang lagde han mærke til at hans stemme var dybere han, hostede for at se om det ville hjælpe men det gjorde det ikke, han blev nu rød i hovedet da han indså hvorfor hans stemme var dybere.

Danny kom gående hen i mod ham og lagde en hånd på hans skulder.

''Nuurhh... min lillebror er ved at ændre sig til en mand'' sagde han med en glad høj stemme og, gav sin lillebror et tæt knus.

''Lad dog vær' med det der'' råbte Jamie med en vred stemme og trak sig ud fra Dannys knus.

''De var faktisk på tide.'' sagde Joe og kiggede på Jamie.''Hvad skal det betyde'' spurgte Jamie og kiggede på Joe.

''Min stemme gik i overgang da jeg var omkring 14 år det samme med Danny, såå.. det var det jeg mente, at du bare ikke er komme så langt i puberteten endnu'' sagde Joe og kiggede hen på Danny som skulle fortsætte samtalen, men Danny kiggede bare hen på deres far.

Deres far skulle lige til at sige noget, da Jamie sagde meget hurtigt ''Jeg går nu!.'' De andre nåede ikke engang at sige noget, Jamie var allerede ude af døren.

* * *

PÅ JAMIES SKOLE...

Det var den første time, og Jamie og hans klasse havde idræt. Og da det var godt vejr skulle de spille rundbold, Jamie og hans hold var dem som var ude i marken. De første 20 minutter gik det fint nok. Indtil han pludselig begyndte at få kvalme og var også blevet lidt svimmel. Han fik derfor lov til at side på bænken indtil at han vil få det bedre.

Der var nu gået 20 min. og han havde ikke fået det bedre, faktisk havde han fået det en del være. Hans lære kunne se han ikke havde det så godt og gik derfor hen til ham.

''Hvordan går det?'' spurgte hans lære med et lille smil på læben.

''Ik så godt'' sagde Jamie som hostede hele sætningen igennem.

Læreren tog sin hånd og lagde den på Jamies pande.

''Åhh gud, du brænder jo op, kom vi skal lige op på kontoret, du kan ikke være i skole når du er så syg''

Oppe på kontoret var de nu igang med at ringe til hans familie, men selvfølgelig var der ikke noget der svarede, men læreren og damen på kontoret besluttede at han bare selv kunne tage hjem. Han var jo 16 år, og det kunne være at hans søskende eller forældre var derhjemme.

* * *

Jamie var nu ude foran hoveddøren til huset. Han kunne se at Dannys bil holdte ude foran huset så det betød at han var stadig var hjemme. Han tog sine nøgler frem og låste sig ind i huset. Han åbnede døren og der stod hans bror foran ham.

''Hvorfor er du allerede hjemme?'' sagde meget mistænkeligt som om han troede jeg pjækkede fra skole.

''Har det dårligt'' sagde Jamie med en hostende og stille stemme.

''du ser også helt bleg ud'' sagde Danny imens han gik i hen til sin lillebror og lagde sin håndflade på hans pande. ''Du brænder jo også op, gå ovenpå og smid din taske og skift til noget mere behageligt tøj og kom herned igen så kan du hvile dig i stuen''.

''Okay''

Jamie gik så op ad trappen til sit værelse.

Da han kom ind på sit værelse smed han sin taske og gik hen til sit klædeskab hvor han havde smidt sin pyjamas, han tog pyjamasen på og gik så nedenunder, og ind i stuen, tændte tv'et og lagde sig i sofaen.

''Er du tørstig, eller har du lyst til noget at spise'' spurgte Danny imens han kom ud af køkkenet.

''Ellers tak, tror bare jeg har brug for at slappe lidt af'' sagde Jamie.

''Okay knægt'' sagde Danny imens han gik hen til sofaen og løftede Jamie ben op og satte sig.

De var nu begge i sofaen Danny sad ned og Jamie lå imens hans ben var ovenpå Dannys lår.

De havde nu siddet i sofaen i en ca. en time og Danny kunne se at Jamie var ved at koge op.

''Jeg kan se du er ved at koge op, hvorfor tager du ikke din t-shirt af?'' spurgte Danny.

Jamie så i Dannys øjne og løj ''ehmm.. jeg har det ikke så varmt, så jeg tror bare jeg beholder t-shirten på''.

Men i virkeligheden var han faktisk virkelig genert, selvom det var hans storebror og at Danny havde set ham nøgen flere gange da han var mindre var han stadig genert. Fordi at alle andre han kendte på hans alder de havde store muskler, og hår under armene, og hår på brystet og det havde Jamie ikke, han lignede bare en knægt på 13 år, synes han selv.

Danny troede ikke helt på det, han kunne jo se at Jamie havde det varmt. Danny tog sin hånd og lagde den på Jamies bryst. ''Du er jo helt svedig!'' sagde han med en meget bekymret stemme. Jamie ignorerede bare det Danny lige havde sagt ''Hallo knægt, jeg snakker til dig, du har feber og du er ved at brænde op og din krop skal have lidt køligt luft, så hvorfor tager du ikke din t-shirt af'' sagde Danny men denne gang med en lidt mere irriteret stemme. Jamie kiggede ned på sig selv og kiggede derefter hen på Danny

''Jeg har bare ikke lyst til at ligge her med bar overkrop'' sagde Jamie

''Okay, Jamie, men du skal vide det kan være du får det endnu være''

Der var nu gået en time mere og Danny og Jamie havde ikke sagt et ord til hinanden, de havde faktisk slet ikke kigget på hinanden.

Men pludselig begyndte Danny at høre tunge vejrtrækninger fra Jamie, han kiggede så på Jamie og kunne se at han virkelig ikke havde det godt.

Jamie fjernede sine ben fra Dannys lår, så han nu sad på sofaen med benene på gulvet.

Han havde det virkelig som om at han skulle kaste op, og havde nu også tåre i øjnene.

''Jamie..'' sagde Danny og lagde en hånd på hans skulder.

En tåre trillede ned af Jamies kind.

''Danny jeg kan ikke få vejret, jeg har det virkelig ikke særligt godt, det er alt for varmt herinde'' sagde Jamie med en hulkende og forpustet stemme.

Danny rejste sig op fra sofaen for at hjælpe Jamie med at få hans t-shirt af, men det var meget besværligt da han var helt slap i armene.

Danny havde nu fået t-shirten af Jamie, og Jamie lå nu i dyb søvn på sofaen i bar overkrop. Han smilede imens han kiggede på sin lillebror som lå i dyb søvn på sofaen. Han slukkede så tv'et og gik ind i køkkenet.

Der var gået et par timer og Danny sad ude i køkkenet og lavede noget papirarbejde.

Da Frank og hans kone Mary (moren) kom ind ad døren.

''Hej skat!, haft en god dag?'' spurgte Mary sin søn Danny om.

''Lidt besværlig, Jamie tog jo hjem fra skole, så jeg har været sammen med ham hele dagen''

''Taget hjem?'' Det vidste jeg ikke sagde Frank med en alvorlig stemme.

''Ja!, han kom hjem for nogle timer siden, og siden da har han ligge på sofaen i stuen, med en vild feber'' sagde Danny og kiggede med store øjne på sin far.

"Det lyder da ikke så godt!, jeg går ind og tjekker til ham" sagde Frank og gik ind i stuen, imens Mary fulgte med ham.

"Snart er han en voksen mand!" Sagde Mary med en lille stemme.

"Ja, snart!" Sagde Frank med et smil på læben mens han gav sin kone en knus og kiggede hen på deres søn som lå i dyb søvn på sofaen.

* * *

**Ved godt det er en lidt underlig historie, men jeg har prøvet at skrive noget nogle andre ikke har skrevet så meget om.**

**Skriv endelig til mig hvis i ville have jeg skal skrive noget på dansk eller noget på engelsk. Eller nogle flere Kapitler på denne historie igennem hans teenage år :-)!**


End file.
